This trial is designed to test the safety and immunogenicity of custom-made B-cell lymphoma idiotype protein vaccines made by recombinant DNA techniques. The DNA sequences of each individual B-cell lymphoma patient's tumor-specific immunoglobulin (Ig) variable regions (idiotype)are cloned by PCR and placed into a eukaryotic expression vector. The protein is purified from vector cultures and conjugated to the carrie protein KLH. Eligible patients have follicular B-cell lymphoma in remission following initial chemotherapy. Patients receive five injections of the conjugate along with locally-injected GM-CSF as an adjuvant. Endpoints are antibody and cellular immune responses to the idiotype and KLH, and toxicity.